


Loophole

by Etrangere



Category: X/1999
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post canon, gratuitous kabbalah references, self destructive sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etrangere/pseuds/Etrangere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, Kamui wasn’t much like the En Sof, but he sure was God’s gift in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loophole

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kakushi_miko

In the end, Kamui wasn’t much like the En Sof, but he sure was God’s gift in bed. Fucking him didn’t bring any respite to the stillness in her heart since the end of the Apocalypse. From the awful emptiness she carried since that moment when she had realized at once that she loved and that she had lost all that she loved, watching him vanish in fire and brimstone.

But it did bring oblivion for a while.

Kamui abandoned himself to sex with that perfect abandon of one who saw no reason to live but expiation, and she, she only let herself exist analytically while fucking. Only following the chains of reaction from stimuli to sensation; mechanical pleasure so close from to the pure logic of automatons that she craved to be. Like a dead frog still flinching from a spark of electricity.

The boy was there because she was the only Angel left alive. For the perfect neutrality and contempt of her movements, as she experimented new ways to touch him and reviewed the reactions. There were no one else that he knew that could degrade him so anymore, was there?

And she might have little respect for his intelligence, but he was the incarnation of the Will of God and it was pleasing to have him be hers to play with - so close to Kether but never touching it – to alleviate the eternal boredom of the days.

Endless feedback that only brought back the memories before shutting them anew. They both fell for it, for the broken tropism to self-destruct. Daath, forevermore.

It was an abyss that she welcomed.


End file.
